Portuguese Smiles
by Naty.Duh
Summary: Draco Malfoy is not one to make friends. Yet he can't help but to befriend the happy Hufflepuff, Pamelia Borges. Something about her just draws him in and he can't get back out.
1. Awfully Sorry

**A/N: It's 1:59 AM and I am writing this story to distract me from my summer homework. I'll get to it eventually, after summer is over. Eh. Sorry about any grammatical errors. I could make up an excuse as to why there might be grammatical errors, but I'm too lazy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything belonging to J.K Rowling.**

_"Borges, Pamelia." Called the witch who stood before all the trembling first years. The crowd parted way as a small brown haired girl walked up to the stool with a smile that reached from one ear to the other. Sitting down, the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. That smile never leaving her face. Less than a minute later the hat had made its decision._

_"HUFFLEPUFF!" The witch removed the hat and the girl proceeded to the cheering table. Wearing that same bloody smile._

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy sat staring out the window of his room in Malfoy Manor, remembering the day he had first seen the smiling Hufflepuff. Back then he had thought very little of the girl. He couldn't and wouldn't be bothered to even glance her way. No. He had much more important things to do.<p>

That was until the beginning of third year.

* * *

><p><em>Just as Draco had turned a corner on his way to transfiguration, someone forcefully bumped into him knocking his bag down. As he turned to insult the idiot who bumped into him, he came face to face with <strong>her<strong>._

_Her hand was outstretched waiting for a handshake. Just to make sure she wasn't insane he quickly glanced over his shoulders. No one was behind him. This girl was actually waiting for him to shake her hand._

_"Pamelia Borges, nice to meet you. Awfully sorry about your bag." Draco had just stared at her. Wondering how many times she had been dropped on her head as an infant. _

_"I'm not going to shake your hand, so you might as well lower it." He finally managed to say. Needless to say he had hoped for the girl to run off, preferably crying. But instead she remained motionless with a wide grin on her soft olive skin._

_"Let me help you, least I can do!" She reached down and grabbed Draco's satchel from the floor and picked up a book that had fallen out. She offered the bag over to Draco once she had placed the book back. With a scowl, he snatched it from her hands. "I have a free period, thought I'd take a walk out side. Lovely day today, eh? But I can walk with you instead. Right?" She said, showing her pearl-white teeth in a smile._

_"I'd rather you not." Draco said as he stepped around her continuing on his way to class._

_"Nonsense! This way we can get to know each other!" she said walking quickly to catch up with him._

_"No."_

_"Oh please! I have nowhere to be!"_

_Draco was getting quite annoyed with the young brown haired, green-eyed witch, heaved a reluctant sigh. "Look, err- what did you say your name was?"_

_"Pamelia Borges!"_

_"Right… Look, as long as you keep your mouth shut and your hands to your side you can do whatever you bloody like." He said as he descended some stairs. Pamelia hot on his tail, grinned so wide that her whole face contorted in happiness._

_Of course, they were half way to the transfiguration classroom when she burst out talking. Asking him questions about his life, telling him about her life, informing him about new charms she discovered (which were completely pointless). Alas, it had felt like years had gone by when he finally reached the transfiguration room and told her to booger off._

* * *

><p>It had come as a real shocker the next day when Pamelia stood waiting for Draco at the same corner, prepared to walk him to class again. This soon became a routine for both Pamelia and Draco. Even though Draco would never admit it, he found Pamelia interesting. She talked more than any thirteen year old should, yet he found himself listening to every word she spoke. Sometimes he could feel himself fighting back a smile.<p>

Pamelia distracted him from the worries of classes, his family, and Potter. She was easy to talk to and always had a smile on her face. She knew practically everyone and got along with all the teachers. Even Snape and the other Slytherins tolerated her.

He knew it wasn't like him to make friends with just anyone, especially a Hufflepuff, but few to no one knew about their friendship. Even if they did, Pamelia was born into a respectable Portuguese pureblood family. Her great grandfather happened to have been the Portuguese Minister of Magic. Lucius would have been proud of Draco, if anything. Draco desperately wanted his father to be proud of him.

So when Lucius told Draco about the Quidditch World Cup, Draco had asked if he could bring a friend, Pamelia Borges to be exact, and Lucius had quickly agreed.

So Draco Malfoy sat staring out the window of his room in Malfoy Manor, waiting for Pamelia's reply.


	2. Bowl of Slugs

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I will be going mostly by the book but every once in a while I'll toss in something from the movie. I'll try to upload as soon as I can though I can't promise anything drastic. Please if I make any mistakes or if you don't understand something/hate something do not hesitate to tell/ask me.**

**P.S. Helena is going to be based on my evil big sister since I just had a row with her and thought it a good idea to use that as an inspiration for Helena.**

The Borges family sat around the dinning room table enjoying a marvelous breakfast. Leonardo Borges and his wife, Juliana, sat at either end of the table, their eldest daughter Helena to her father's right. To his left sat his only son Nicolau and right beside sat the youngest of the children, Pamelia.

Light chatter could be heard throughout the room. Leonardo was talking to Helena about his job at the Ministry. Helena was a Ravenclaw going into her seventh year. She was a very bright student, always top of her class. She dreamed of working with her father in the Department of International Magic Co-operation. Helena and her parents had a very close relationship. While Helena and her siblings kept a safe distance from each other.

Nicolau was listening to his younger sister talk about a muggle book she had found. His electric blue eyes darted from his sister to his breakfast. Sorted into Hufflepuff, he was a quiet sixteen-year-old boy who loved to daydream. Nicolau was very soft spoken and polite much like his mother. Though he took on his mother's personality, he had a striking resemblance to his father. His chocolate brown hair framed his flawless and impeccably tanned face. He was tall and had a muscular frame. He kept to himself for the most part, but confided blindly in his younger sister.

Pamelia was the youngest of the family. She was very outgoing and loved to be around people. She had many friends and very few enemies. Pamelia was a Hufflepuff, although a very lazy one. She was kind and always believed in giving second chances. Though most would say Pamelia was naïve, she was far from it. She knew there were bad people in the world, but she preferred to forget about those people and focus on the good people.

Mr. and Mrs. Borges married while still in school at the age of 17. They finished school in Portugal and then immediately moved to England when Leonardo was offered a job at the Ministry. A couple of years later Helena Juliana Borges was born and a year later brought Nicolau Gabriel. The last of the pack, Pamelia Elisa, was born on a cold winter day two years after. The happy couple raised their children in a big house just outside a small muggle town. Where they have lived ever since.

As breakfast was being eaten, Jinx, the house-elf appeared with a pop. He bowed down so low that his forehead nearly touched the floor. "Master Leonardo, the post has arrived this morning." He squeaked as he handed Mr. Borges the stack of letters.

"Oh good! I have been waiting for a Ministry letter all week. Thank you, Jinx. You may go." Replied father as he sorted through the letters

"Father, is there anything for me?" Helena asked as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

" No sweetie, not today," Helena's face fell slightly. "Although Pamelia has some."

"Really? Oh, I love letters! Last week I got a letter from Susana Bones, said her aunt took her to Norway! How exhilarating!" She said as she took the three letters from her father.

The first letter was from her friend Seamus Finnigan, a Gryffindor. After reading about his summer in Ireland, Pamelia opened the second letter. It was from Hannah Abbot a Hufflepuff in her year and a very close friend of Pamelia. Once she was done with Hannah's letter she returned it to its envelope and looked at the third letter.

The third and last letter was written on expensive thick parchment with forest green ink that matched her eyes. The handwriting was extraordinarily neat and elegant. She unfolded the parchment delicately, careful not to rip it. The letter was from Draco Malfoy, a friend she had acquired the previous year. He had never sent her a letter before. She read the letter very slowly so as to not miss a single word.

_ Pamelia,_

_ I hope your summer holiday is going well. I am sure when term resumes you will have many interesting stories to share. My summer holiday has been good so far, if you were wondering. Father has just informed me that we will be attending the Quidditch World Cup. Father has donated a considerable amount to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and to thank him the Minister has offered him tickets. To the top box with the Minister himself, that is. Father has allowed me to invite you and your siblings along. We will be leaving the morning of Monday, August 22 through a portkey. The Quidditch World Cup will be held that same night, and we will return the morning of Tuesday, August 23. I hope you will be joining us. I await your response. _

_ Regards,_

_ Draco._

Pamelia could not help the grin that found its way to her face. She loved Quidditch. She played on her house team as the keeper. Since she was very thin and small, many had thought she did not pose a threat. Fortunately, they were wrong. Her size only added to her agility and speed. She was a very good player to say the least.

"Father, Mother! Draco Malfoy has invited Helena, Nicolau, and I to the Quidditch World Cup! Oh how exciting! Imagine the fun! The people! The celebrations! Oh, what if we get to meet the teams! Can we please go? Oh please! It would be so fun! Please?" She said this in one breath as she looked from her father to her mother.

" I don't want to go to some stupid game. I'd rather eat a bowl of slugs. Just imagine all the noise and people…" Helena said. She knew her parents would not let Pamelia go alone, she just hoped Nicolau would not want to go either.

"Well, I can go with Pamelia. I know how much she loves Quidditch. Besides I reckon many students from Hogwarts will be there. It would be nice to see them before the term starts." Nicolau said staring straight at Helena who just rolled her eyes before looking at her father.

"Malfoy… ahh yes! Lucius Malfoy! Well… I don't know. I have heard many great things about him as well as many terrible things… but since Nicolau will accompany you… I don't see why not. Do you agree, Juliana?" Leonardo asked his wife across the table.

"The Quidditch World Cup only comes around once every four years and it's not always that England is the host. I think it is a great opportunity." Juliana smiled to her daughter.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you all! This is unbelievable!" Leonardo chuckled at his daughter. " Oh, I better reply to Draco. Here father, Draco explains everything in the letter." She handed the letter to her father before slapping a sloppy kiss on her brother's check and running from the dinning room.

Pamelia ran up the stairs as fast as she could and nearly tore down her bedroom door in her hurry to reply to Draco. She made her way through the room until she reached her desk at the other side of the room. Quickly pulling out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink from the desk drawer. She wrote in her messy and slanted cursive.

_ Dear Draco,_

_ Thank you so much for the invitation! Though Helena would much rather stay home and eat a bowl of slugs, Nicolau and I would love to join you and your family! Father and Mother have agreed to let us go and I cannot wait! This is so exciting! Please thank your Father on our behalf. I will see you soon!_

_ With love, _

_ Pamelia _

As she folded the parchment and stuffed it into an envelope, she called for Jinx who appeared a few seconds later.

"Miss Pamelia called?" Jinx squeaked.

"Yes Jinx, could you please send this off to Draco Malfoy for me?" Pamelia asked the small house-elf.

"Certainly Miss Pamelia!" She barely managed to say thank you as the house-elf disapparated.

Pamelia had a wide grin on her face as she threw herself onto her bed.

**A/N: Sorry I had some really bad technical difficulties and had to rewrite half of this chapter twice. Anyway, Next chapter will be about the World Cup! So if all turns out right it should be more interesting than this chapter. Unless of course, I mess up miserably. **


End file.
